


No Matter What

by Shortstubbypotato



Series: Errorink Oneshots by SSP! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, ErrorXInk, Errorink - Freeform, F/M, Help, I Ship It, Ink is a girl, LMAO, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, UndertaleAu, errink - Freeform, errorinkshort, fight, ink is cute as a kid aokqsnsi, inkxerror - Freeform, no matter what song, undertale - Freeform, undertaleaus - Freeform, work with me here peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: Cute Errorink short where Ink sings on a stump. :)
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Ink/Error Freeform - Relationship
Series: Errorink Oneshots by SSP! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785280
Kudos: 23





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> The author decided to post something she wrote almost a year ago for the world to see. Also, she recommends that they play the song No Matter What from Steven Universe while or before or after reading, that’s what this is about.

**~Error’s P.O.V~**

Ink climbed up onto the wood stump. Her little feet squirmed the whole way up. She stood up, clapped, and looked back at me. “Okay, I made a song for you! I hope you like it!” She said. I nodded, and sat down. She hesitated, but then was ready. Her mouth opened, and out came a song...

“In the light of the day, in the dark of the night... when you’re ready to go, when you’re tired from the fight, when you’re losing your mind, lemme give you a thought: I’m gonna be right by your side no matter what.”

She stood in a little pose. I smiled a bit. Then she tapped her boots against the stump, and tap danced.

“In the dark of the night! In the light of the day! When you’re rising to shine, when you’re hittin’ the hay! I’ll be hanging around! If you like it or not! I’m gonna be right by your side no matter what!”

She held out her hand. I took it, and stood on the stump with her. We both danced a little. Tap tap tap tap tap.   
  


“No matter what!” She said.

“No matter what!” I replied.

“No matter what!”

“No matter what!”

“No matter what!” 

“No matter what!”

“NO MATTER WHAT!” We shouted together. 

“Oh I’m gonna be...”

“Oh I’m gonna be...” I repeated after her.

“Right by your siddeee...”

“Right by your siddeee...”

We both smiled. “I’m gonna be right by your side no matter what!”

Ink held my hand snuggly. I was a bit uncomfortable but whatever... this is what friends do... right? We danced some more. Our feet both moved in the same direction. 

She opened her mouth to sing again but I stopped her. It was my turn.

“In the dark of the night, in the light of the day... when you’re rising to shine, when you’re hittin’ the hay...” 

I turned to her and smiled. She giggled.

“Just remember this song!” I said. She gasped.

“How’s it go? I forgot!? Hahah!” She giggled.

“I’m gonna be right by your side no matter what!” We both exclaimed, and jumped onto the green grass and lie down. We giggled and sat there for a while. 

** ~Future ( song ain’t over yet)~ **

Ink stared at the ground, injured head to toe. I breathed heavily, and felt very weak. She looked up at me, and sighed, giggling. I stared. “What...l w-what is it?” I asked. She mumbled. 

“Through whoever you’ve been.... through whoever you’ll be... through whatever you lose... you will always have me...”

I gasped, and backed up. I’ve heard this before! What is this from? A movie I’ve seen? 

“When it’s your end of the road... I’ll be holding you tight... I’m g-gonna be right by y-your side no matter... w-what.. *sniffle*” I looked up to see black tears fall from Inks face. I rushed over to her. “Ink!?” I gasped. She looked up at me, then hugged me. I gasped, glitching. It hurt... yet... felt good. I hugged back. She gasped. I sang back. “Be right by your side...” I said, tears streaming down my face. “Be right by your side...” she replied. Then we both finished it off. “Be right by your side no matter.... what.....” we finished.

I sighed. Ink grabbed both of my hands and stared at me. “No... matter... what! Even if you are evil and killing everyone and hurting me I’ll always- I’ll- I’ll-!” I clenched her hands in return. She stared up and blushed. “Me too... Ink... me too...” I replied. She looked down, tears dropping. I hugged her again. “I will never, EVER... leave you.” I whispered, kissing her forehead. “I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love them akqowjsnkksmsms-


End file.
